Le jour ou le groupe de Ranma 1/2 sont venue chez
by shinimegami3
Summary: Comme le titre dit, C'est le groupe de Ranma 1/2 vient chez moi!!!


Disclaimer: J'ai pas possession d'un seul de ces personnage.

  
  


Note de l'auteur: C'est juste une idée stupide que j'ai eu. Prend le pas au sérieux.

  
  


Le jour ou le groupe de Ranma 1/2 ont venue chez moi

  
  
  
  


L'auteur extraordinaire Shinimegami se reposait après un examen tortueux

Shinimegami: stupide examen!!!!!! Maintenant je suis toute épuiser!!! *sort sa plume magique*

Hum.. Mes parent son sortie, je suis toute seul. Mais...Pas pour longtemp!!

Elle a pris un grand respire, après elle a soulever la plume en haut de sa tête et a crier..

Shinimegami: S'il vous plaît amène moi...eh...*regarde à ses manga* Ah! Le groupe de Ranma 1/2!!! 

Soudainement tous les personnage de Ranma 1/2 tombe dans son salon

Shinimegami:EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeH!!! 

Ranma: Où suis je???

Shinimegami: Chez moi!!!*caress Ranma*

Ranma: EH!! Lâcher moi!!

Akane: RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sort son marteau géant*

Ranma: AHH!!! AKANE!! JE SAIS MÊME PAS C'EST QUI!!!!!

Shinimegami: Sa c'est vrais!

Shampoo: Lâche Ranma! Ranma à Shampoo!!

Shinimegami: Uh huh.

Mousse: QUOI!!!

Shinimegami:*voit Mousse* MOUSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! À MOI!!!!*écrase Mousse avec une grosse caresse*

Mousse: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!*face devient bleu parce qu'il manque d'oxygène*

Cologne: Tu aime Mousse?

Shinimegami: OUI!!!!!

Cologne: Veut tu l'avoir?

Shinimegami: OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cologne: Bien, il est à toi.

Shinimegami: OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mousse: QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE SUIS PAS UN JOUET TU PEUT DONNER À N'IMPORTE TE QUI!!!!!

Shinimegami: Non! Tu est Muu-Muu-Chan!!!!

Mousse: O.o.

Ryoga : ARGH!! Où suis maintenant????

Shinimegami: P-CHAN!!!

Ryoga : Non. Je suis Ryoga..

Shinimegami: P-Chan!

Ryoga : Ryoga !

Shinimegami: P-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoga : RYOGA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinimegami: AKANE!!!

Ryoga : SSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dit lui pas!!!

Shinimegami: Dit lui pas quois? Que tu est P-Chan?

Ryoga : OUI!!!!

Shinimegami: Okay!

Ryoga :*goûte de sueur*

Kuno: Qui m'a amener ici?!!?

Shinimegami: Ah non...

Kodachi: Bonne question, chère frère.

Shinimegami: NON!!!*commence à frapper sa tête sur le contoir*

Nabiki: Je sais pas si c'est tellement une bonne idée.

Shinimegami: Ouche...Moi non plus.. Ouche...

Nabiki: Je pensait.

Shinimegami: Eh, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Oui?

Shinimegami: Ah tu des bonne photo de Mousse?

Nabiki: Eh..Bonne question...Une seconde..*commence à chercher dans sa grande collection d'image*

* quelque minute plus tard*

Nabiki: J'en ai trouver une!!!

Shinimegami: Je peut tu la voir?

Nabiki: Bien sûr!*montre la phote*

Shinimegami: *regarde la photo* Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! IL EST MIS NUE!!!!*joue devient de ton de rouge plus foncer*

Nabiki: Non. Il portent une serviette.

Shinimegami: Une très très très petite serviette!!!

Nabiki: Et? C'est quoi ton point?

Shinimegami: Comment est tu procurer de cette image??????

Nabiki: Pas de tes affaire!!

Shinimegami: TOUS LE MONDE!! *tous le monde se tourne dans sa direction* Okay, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, on va jouer un petit jeux.

Ukyo: Quelle sorte de jeux?

Shinimegami: Un petit jeux appeler le jeux de la bouteille!

Nabiki: LOL!!!!

Ranma: Eh, C'est quoi sa?

Shinimegami: *regarde Ranma et se rappelle de quelle que chose* Pour rendre le jeux intéressant, je m'envait chercher La fille au tresse!!

Ranma: Ah non!

Shinimegami: AH OUI!*ramasse Ranma par le collet et l'amène dans la cuisine*

  
  


*les bruit entendue dans la cuisine* AH NON!!! OUI OUI OUI!!!! SLASH!!!*voit féminine* MAUDIT VACHE!!!!!

Shinimegami: Et voilà! La fille au tresse!!

Ranma-Chan: Vache!!!!

Shinimegami: Je sais que je suis une vache! Tu n'a pas besoin de me le dire! Maintenant on commence le jeux!

  
  


Ordre que les gens son placer; Ranma-Chan, Shampoo, Kuno, Kasumi, Ryoga, Kodachi, Nabiki, Mousse, Ukyo, Akane et Shinimegami.

Shinimegami: Et on commence!!

Akane: Qui commence?

Shinimegami: Toi.

Akana: Oh. *tourne la bouteille et sa l'attérit sur Ryoga*

Ryoga: OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma-Chan: QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akane: Eh...

Shinimegami: Qu'est que vous entender? Une invitation spécial!! Vas-y!

Akane et Ryoga se bec et laiche aussi vite

Shinimegami: Finit si taux? La nuit est jeune tu sais.

Ranma-Chan: LA FERME!!!!

Shinimegami: Bien, maintenant c'est le tour de Ryoga!

Ryoga tourne la bouteille et sa tombe sur Ukyo

Ukyo:Gulp.....

Ryoga: Eh... 

Ils donnent un baiser très vite et devient deux ton de rouge plus foncer.

Ukyo tourne la bouteille et sa tombe sur Kuno.

Shinimegami: YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuno: Quelle fille chanceuse!!

Ukyo: Oh non! Ryoga c'est un chose, mais Kuno! Jamais!!!

Shinimegami: Ukyo....

Ukyo: NON!

Shinimegami: Bien, SESSH-MARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sessh-Maru: Quoi.

Shinimegami: Elle!! *Sessh-Maru approche Ukyo avec ses griffe*

Ukyo: EEP!! JE VAIS LUI DONNER UN BAISSER!!!!! EEEH!! TUE MOI PAS!!!!

Shinimegami: Bien, ton travail est finit!

Sessh-Maru: K, bye.*il part*

Ukyo donne un baiser à Kuno

Ukyo: Yuck yuck yuck ....

Shinimegami: Ah arrête de chialer! Ton tour Kuno.

Kuno: Bien sûr que ses mon tour.

Shinimegami: La ferme, Kuno.

Kuno tourne la bouitelle et sa arrête en avant de Ranma-Chan..

Ranma-Chan: NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuno: OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais, sa tombe sur Shampoo.

Kuno: NON!!

Mousse: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sort sa griffe*

Shinimegami: HEY!! TU M'APPARTIENT!!!!

Mousse: Quoi?? J'appartient à Shampoo!! 

Shinimegami: QUOI!!!!!!!*commence à pleurer* Mais *sniff*Cologne*à*sniff*dit*que*sniff* m'apartient!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*commence à pleurer à grosse larme chaude*

Mousse: Non! Non! Arrête de pleurer!! S'il vous plaît!! Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer!!

Shinimegami: Non?

Mousse: Non! S'il vous plaît arrête.

Shinimegami: Okay! 

Mousse: O.o.

Shinimegami: Okay, maintenant, vas-y, Kuno!

Kuno donne un baiser à Shampoo, et reçois un coup de point

Shampoo: Seulement Ranma donne baisser! Pas stupide Kuno!

Kuno: Ow..

Shinimegami: Ton tour Shampoo!

Shampoo tourne la bouteille et sa tombe sur Mousse

Shinimegami: JEUX FINIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ranma-Chan: Ah ah ah! Ont peut finir le jeux *après* le baiser.

Shinimegami: Petit maudit transsexuel!

Ranma-Chan: Crève vache! Crève!

Shampoo donnent un baiser à Mousse. Mousse est joyeux, Shinimegami voit rouge!

Shinimegami: Maudite vache!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shampoo: Qui vache?

Shinimegami: Joue pas l'innocente!

Shampoo: Quoi?

Shinimegami: TU AS AIMER SE BAISER!!!!

Shampoo: QUOI??? ACCUSE SHAMPOO DE STUPID!!

Shinimegami: Écoute stupide gidoune chinoise, je m'en sacre si tu as un passé avec Mousse, mais il y a pas question que tu laie!!

Shampoo: Shampoo veut pas! Tu peut avoir!

Shinimegami: OH! Maintenant il est pas assez bon pour toi!!!!

Shampoo: Shampoo pense que Shinimegami prend dope.

Shinimegami: QUOI!!!!!!! J'EN AI ASSEZ!!VIENT EN!!

Shampoo: Shinimegami a des petit problème.

Kodachi: Ho ho ho ho, vous être les deux stupide pour se battre avec un gars comme sa.

Shinimegami: QUOI! EST TU EN TRAI N D'INSULTER MOUSSE!!!!!!!!!

Kodachi: Oui!

Shinimegami: MEURT! *prend un couteaux à steak et la chasse toute a l'entour de la maison.

20 minute plus tard

Shinimegami: *enlève le sang sur son linge* quoi?

Ranma-Chan: Eh.....

BEEP BEEP

Ranma-Chan: C'est quoi ça?

Shinimegami: Ah non! C'est l'auto de mon père! Ah non! Il faut que vous parter!!!

Ranma-Chan: J'aime bien l'idée, mais, eh, tu nous a amener ici.

Shinimegami: Ah oui. C'est vrai.*brasse sa plume magique* Au revoir Mousse!!!!!!

La porte ouvre

Shinimegami: Oh! Bonjour Maman! Papa!

Maman: Bonjour!

Père: Bonjour*rentre dans la cuisine* Eh, pourquoi à t'ill un corp dans la cuisine?

Shinimegami: Oops.

La fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


note de l'auteur: J'ai rien à dire.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
